Katrina Called Claws
by LilyxJamesFan
Summary: 10-year-old Katrina is the middle of 7 children. Tomorrow is her 11 birthday and the day she expects to recieve her Hogwarts letter, but it's late? Follow Katrina as she befriends four ... interesting boys, and has some even more interesting adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Katrina Meyers was leaning with her back against the wall, waiting for her eldest sister to come out of the bathroom

Chapter 1

Meet the Family

Katrina Meyers was leaning with her back against the wall, waiting for her eldest sister to come out of the bathroom.

"Veronica!" She yelled at her sister for the tenth time, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Wait-a-while, will you? I'm doing my hair." Veronica responded, equally annoyed.

Katrina was the middle of 7 children. Veronica, the oldest, was 17, Joey (or Joe) was 15, Gregory was 13, Katrina was 10, Sara and Claire (who were twins) were 8, and Robby, the youngest was 4.

"Veronica," she repeated "I _really_ need to use the bathroom." Katrina was about to knock on the door again when it opened revealing a stunningly beautiful 5'6", auburn haired girl.

"Gosh, Kat, _patience_." She said but Katrina had already run into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Veronica walked down the hallway to the room that she shared with Katrina. Sarah and Claire were digging through her draws, arguing under their breathes.

: Hem hem :

They froze and turned around very slowly wincing when their eyes found their sister staring at them, hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

The twins stared at each other with genuine looks of fear on their identical, freckled faces. They smiled guiltily.

"We'll just be going, now." The one on the left, Sarah, said.

"Yeah, bye." Claire said, pulling her shirt father down so it covered her pockets, and they started walking towards the door.

"Not. So. Fast. What exactly were you doing _digging through my drawers_?" Veronica was clearly very pissed off.

"Nothing?" Claire tried.

"I will ask one more time. What were you doing?"

"We said: Nothing." Sarah answered this time.

"Ha ha, nice try. Empty your pockets." Veronica demanded holding out her right hand expectantly.

Reluctantly Claire pulled two letters out of her pockets and handed them to Veronica. There was no stamp on either of the envelopes. The one on top read: 'Veronica Meyers, Second floor, 3rd window to the left, #7 Wisten Pond Drive.' It was from her friend John, the other letter was from her friend Becca, both from Hogwarts.

"Why did you want my letters?" Veronica asked now a little confused as well as angry.

"Um…"

"Answer me."

"Well, uh, Joe, He- he asked us to…"

"JOE!?" She yelled. "Why in the name of Merlin did Joe want my letter- oh no." she hit herself in the head with her hand. "He's trying to get blackmail me _again_?"

"Yup. He paid us a galleon each."

"I'm gonna kill him." Veronica stomped off to her brother's room.

Katrina was washing her hands while gazing absent mindedly into the mirror. She turned off the water to dry her hands then picked up the brush and started detangling her hair. Katrina was a tomboy. The majority of her friends were guys and she never had a boyfriend; dresses, make-up, and skirts weren't even in her vocabulary and she basically acted like a, well, like a boy. She put her hair into a messy ponytail and braided it so it wouldn't get in her face.

She left the bathroom and saw Veronica running down the hallway muttering something like 'I'm gonna kill him' and 'why does he always do that?' and 'paying them a galleon each? Is he insane?' Whatever was going on, Katrina was smart enough to know to _not_ get in the way of Veronica when she's angry. Katrina continued down the hallway to her room and sat on her bed. It was Saturday afternoon and tomorrow was her birthday, August 13. She couldn't wait. Tomorrow was the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. She was so excited to go to Hogwarts, she was only a little sad because she wouldn't need to go to Diagon Alley and buy new school supplies. The Meyers weren't rich, at all. They had enough money but didn't buy anything that wasn't necessary, save certain holidays and occasions. She was going to use her sister's hand-me-down robes and text books and everything. The only thing she was getting new was a wand. That was her only big birthday present this year. She most likely would get a card from her siblings but that was probably it.

"Kat," Gregory said, opening the door a few minutes later, "We were gonna play quidditch, wanna join?"

"Sure, be right there." Gregory left the room, ruffling his already-shaggy red-brown hair, while she went to grab her broom. She had gotten it in a used broom sale so it was cheep and old, but still capable of flying. She ran down the hallway, out of the house, and up the nearby hill. She could see Veronica, Joe, Gregory, Sarah, and Claire. Robby was pulling on her mom's hand begging her to let him play, too. The teams were divided with Veronica (as seeker), Gregory (as Keeper), and Sarah (as chaser) on one team and Joe (as keeper), Katrina (as chaser), and Claire (as seeker) on the other. Mrs. Meyers enchanted a little golden ball to fly around for the snitch, threw a big, red ball into the air for the quaffle and let the game begin. They game went on for about twenty minutes of cheering, scoring, and intense saves until…

"I got it! I got the snitch!" Someone cheered.

Everyone looked around to find Veronica Hovering on her broom, a huge grin plastered on her face, holding the 'snitch.'

Everyone burst into cheers and applause, some a little reluctantly having just lost, and checked the score, it was 210 to 120. The family raced each other down the hill on their brooms and Mrs. Meyers let Robby run after them.

Mrs. Meyers stared to prepare dinner. She charmed one knife to start cutting the carrots and another to start peeling the potatoes. She was cooking a steak when Mr. Meyers, a tall, handsome brown-haired man, entered the house.

"Hello Marie," He said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek, "How was your day?"

"Hello, Sean," She sighed then smiled, "The usual. How was work?"

"Good, good. Happy to be home, especially in time for dinner!"

"Well, then, can you set the table, please?"

"Sure." Sean answered, levitating plates and utensils to the table

At the moment Claire and Sarah came sprinting down the stairs.

"Hi dad."

"Hi dad." They each said, hugging they're father.

"Hi!" Robby said panting, as he ran to his father, "Hi dad!"

"Hi! How is everyone?" Mr. Meyers responding picking up all 3 children at the same time in a big hug. The children giggled then ran back up stairs screaming "Dinner's ready!"

It took ten minutes to get every child downstairs, but finally they could start dinner. Soon, every potato, carrot, and piece of meat was devoured and the children were washing the dishes 'the muggle way,' by hand, while Marie took a shower.

Katrina yawned, stretching her arms. She jumped up and made her bed. She hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth; she changed out of her bed clothes and sprinted downstairs. She checked the clock, it was10:50.

"Morning, mom, dad. Hi Robby."

"Happy birthday sweetie."

"Did any owls come yet?" Katrina asked, she was talking so fast her words were barely distinguishable.

"Only the Prophet. Your letter's not here yet. Sorry honey."

"Oh. It is coming, though? Right? I'm going to get my letter and go to Hogwarts, right?" Katrina asked, getting nervous.

"Your letter hasn't come yet but there's still plenty of time. I wouldn't worry."

"Ok. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When did Greg's, Joe's and Veronica's letters come?"

"Around 9:30."

Katrina looked at the clock, it was 11:00.


	2. Here Comes the Sun

Here Comes the Sun

Here Comes the Sun

Disclaimer: I only on the plot, the Meyers and the things you don't recognize, everything else belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling!

August 25,

no letter.

It had been weeks since her 11th birthday and Katrina still hadn't gotten her letter. She was always in her room looking out the window, a tired, anxious expression glued to her face. She would often notice her lungs burning only to realize she kept forgetting to breathe. She barely slept at night and when she did she had nightmares, only one, but over and over again. The dreams always started the same: She was waiting for her letter, when it didn't come her parents turned on her saying that she would never do magic. Her siblings all took out their wands and did the most extraordinary spells, flew around on broomsticks and apperated behind her and scared her every time she thought she was alone. The dreams always ended the same: she would start crying asking them to stop torturing her, begging someone to let her do magic. Then she would wake up, crying. She would curl into a ball and rock back and forth until morning.

August 27,

Katrina ran down stairs, hoping, but not expecting, for her Hogwarts letter to be there, just like every other morning. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, hidden. She heard voices. Not the usual voices asking how you sleep was and if you'd like breakfast. No, these voices were worried, scarred, sad even.

"…have to talk to her or she'll never realize. Its 5 days until September 1st. We've already gone to Diagon alley for the others. Her letter is not coming."

"I know, I know, its just so surprising. She seems the most likely to have powers; she's amazing on a broom and she always seemed to do things that regular muggles can't."

"She _was_ always so excited about magic. She was practically jumping off the wall all week before her birthday, always checking the mail. And she's been so depressed these days. It's like living with a zombie!"

Katrina backed up the stairs. She had suspected the possibility… She'd never really thought about being… She new there was always a _chance_ she would… She hoped, though, that she wouldn't be… She just couldn't be a squib! Everything went blurry, all sense of direction lost, vision flooded with tears. Katrina stumbled backwards, arms and hands searching for something to grip. She landed on the middle steps with a _thump_, her face buried in her hands. She shook her head violently hoping to wake up from this nightmare of a morning. She ran into her room and jumped onto her bed, slamming the door behind her. Veronica grunted in her sleep. Katrina stuffed her face into her pillow and sat there shaking uncontrollably all day, crying until she couldn't anymore. She ignored everyone who tried to talk to her until finally, she fell asleep. This time it was dreamless, or at least she couldn't remember the dream. It was midnight exactly when she heard a faint tapping at the window. She tried to ignore it but it kept getting louder and more persistent. She got up and walked to the window, still half asleep. She opened it and shrieked when she saw what made its way inside. She was very awake when she approached the tawny owl with a smushed face. It held out its leg as she came closer. She untied the attached letter. She studied it with silent shock. The yellowish colored envelope was addressed in a rich-green ink.

Ms. Katrina Meyers

Second Floor

Third Window to the Left

#7 Wisten Pond Drive

A purple seal bearing a lion, eagle, badger, and a snake around an H coat of arms was holding the envelope closed. She nearly dropped it. Slowly opening the seal, she noticed her lungs tightening. She had forgotten to breath. Again.

A letter dropped out into her open hand. She held her breathe as she opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dr. Ms. Meyers,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Katrina's jaw dropped. She got her letter. She'd been accepted. She was going to Hogwarts.

"YES!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

Her parents came running in asking "Where's the fire."

Her sister yelled at her to "shut up!"

Her brothers barged in asking her if she knew "what time it is!?"

Her youngest siblings came in asking "what's all the screaming about?"

"I- I got it!"

Everyone stared at Katrina like she sprouted another head.

"You got _what_? Gregory mumbled, still half-asleep.

"I got my letter! It was midnight and I was sleeping and I heard a tap at the window, so I got up and went to see what it was and an owl flew in. It held its leg out and I untied a letter addressed to me. Then I screamed because I got my Hogwarts letter!" She said in one breath.

There was a pause then-

"My baby is going to Hogwarts!"

The house filled with cheers and 'whoops' and 'Hoorays.'

"Everyone to bed!" Mrs. Meyers said, after 10 minutes, "We have along, exciting day tomorrow! Especially you, Katrina."

Katrina couldn't sleep again. Not because she was crying, or because she was having nightmares but because she was so happy, so ecstatic that she could just sing.

In the morning, Katrina bounced down the stairs. The sun was sparkling brilliantly through all the open windows creating a friendly warmth. She greeted everyone with more enthusiasm than ever. She ate her breakfast of pancakes in less than 10 bites and drained her milk in one gulp.

"Mom, can I try on Veronica's old robes now? I need to make sure they fit! I need to collect all my books, too, and I need to get wand! We need to hurry, mom! School starts in _less than 5 days_."

"Ok, ok!" Her mom said, feigning annoyance. "We'll get out Veronica old robes, calm down."

Katrina packed all of Veronica's old robes, most of them fit, all required school books and all needed instruments such as brass scales and a chipped pewter cauldron. Finally she had everything packed and the next few days past in a blur. When September 1st came, Katrina got up at 6 in the morning. She even spent more than 5 minutes getting ready. She slipped into her jeans, put on a shirt bearing the logo of her favorite quidditch team, The Holyhead Harpies, and put her long, brown hair into a braided high ponytail. She ran into her mother and father's room.

"Dad! Get up! It's September! We need to go soon!"

"Its 6:10, honey." Said a muffled voice; her fathers face was covered by his pillow. "Your mother's up. Go talk to her." Faint snoring followed.

Katrina giggled and ran out of the room. She slid down the banister and greeted her mom with a kiss and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Kat. Are you excited for today?"

"More than excited! I'm soooo happy!"

"Were all going to miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you too. I'll write everyday."

"You better." Said a voice from behind. Katrina turned around to see Claire entering the room.

"Ya. Mom said we're not aloud to prank Robby so with you gone we'll have nothing to do." Sarah added, entering the kitchen behind her sister.

"Nice to see I'm loved. Now give me hug."

The twins smiled and ran over to give their older sister a giant hug.

Katrina found a compartment. It wasn't empty but it was the closet thing to; there was a girl sitting in the corner looking out the window. She looked slightly depressed. Katrina tried to start a conversation but the most she got out of the girl was that her name was Lily, and a couple of sighs. Eventually Katrina gave up and turned her attention to her family.

"Goodbye mom! Bye Dad!" Katrina called from the open window. Her father was trying to calm her sobbing mother.

Veronica had gone off to meet her boyfriend and both her brothers were with their own group of friends leaving Katrina alone.

The train sped away from the station leaving crying relatives and friends behind.

"Sirius! I found a compartment!" called a voice from outside. Katrina watched the door as it opened.

"Hey, can we sit here?" asked the same voice. A handsome 11 year old with messy jet-black hair and glasses was standing in the doorway.

"Sure." Katrina answered.

"Great. Thanks." He said, then turned to someone outside again. "Sirius, get your lazy but over here!"

"I'm James, by the way." Said the boy with glasses, attempting to stow his bags over the seats..

"I'm Katrina. Do you want some help?"

"Cool. And sure, thanks."

"No problem." Katrina stood up and helped push the trunk into the compartment.

"Hey James." said another voice about 3 minutes later. Katrina turned around to see yet another boy enter the compartment. This one also had black hair but it was longer, covering his grey - almost silver - eyes.

"Hey Sirius. Nice of you to join us. Finally."

"Well, you know how I always like to be on time for everything. Who's this?" He asked, nodding his head at Katrina.

"Katrina. She's going into… um…"

"First year." Katrina finished his sentence sitting back down.

"Right, I knew that. Us too." James said his hazel eyes twinkling.

"What's your name?"

"Sirius."

"That's a nice name." Katrina smiled at him. She liked unique names.

"Thanks. So," said Sirius attempting a conversation, He noticed her shirt, "You like the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Ya, they're my favorite team."

"Cool. So… you have any siblings here?"

"I have a sister and 2 brothers in Gryffindor. Do either of you have any siblings?"

"No." James answered first.

"Nope."

"You have relatives."

"I don't consider them related to me."

"Why not?" Katrina butted in.

"Because they're all pureblood loving prats."

"So you're basically one big loving family." Katrina joked.

"Pretty much." Sirius laughed.

For hours the three first years sat in the compartment getting to know each other and becoming good friends. The bought at least 10 of everything off the food trolley, that is, James and Sirius bought everything while Katrina helped them pig out on it.

"I'll be right back, bathroom." Katrina said standing up as the door opened for the third time.

A boy with long, greasy black hair stepped in. Katrina stepped around him and left the compartment. When she came back a little later she noticed the girl in the corner and the boy with greasy black hair leave her compartment with very angry expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Katrina asked as she sat back down across from James and Sirius.

"What?"

"With those two, the ones that just left?"

" 'Ey wan'eh 'o be in Swithelin." Sirius answered, his mouth overflowing with chocolate frogs.

"Huh?" Katrina backed away from Sirius to avoid the chocolate hanging from his mouth not hiding her disgust.

"They wanted to be in Slytherin, the gits. Well, the boy did. _Snivillus_.

"Oh, ok." They sat in silence for a few minutes and eventually Katrina got up and started getting a bottle of water out of her trunk.

"I'm thirsty." James said eyeing the water bottle.

"You wish." Katrina said, taking a long sip and sighing at the end.

"You're mean." James pouted.

Katrina burst into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, confused. "He called you mean."

"Nothing, nothing. Its just…" Katrina managed before the laughing took over.

She tossed her bottle of water to him as she fell out of her seat giggling uncontrollably. Sirius picked up the bottle of water and looked at Katrina curiously.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sirius asked. He was about to start laughing himself just from watching Katrina. James was already trying to suppress his own laughter.

"Sisters…water…la- laughing..." Katrina gasped between giggles.

"Oh Kay…"

The train started to slow down and the three were retrieving their robes from their trunks. Katrina left to change in the bathroom. She had finally stopped laughing and explained to her friends that her younger sisters had probably put a laughing potion from Zonko's in her water. She changed quickly and walked back to the compartment. She walked in to find the two boys sitting upside down with their legs on the seats and their heads on the floor throwing Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans into each others mouths. Their robes were on backwards and inside out. Katrina raised her eyebrows.

"Hello Katty, my darling." Sirius said jokingly.

James turned around to face her. "Katty! My dear, please join us."

Katrina raised her eyebrows even further, if that was possible, and sat cross-legged on the floor so that the three children formed a triangle.

"I'm scarred for life. I'm defiantly scarred for life."

"Why? We're so handsome. Look at all our muscles." Both boys flexed their 'muscles' and Katrina put her face into her hands. She let out a few muffled giggles.

"You could wear your robes the Icorrect way/I." She said the last words very slowly.

The train came to a stop at Hogsmead Station. All the students got off the train and the returning students headed for a large group of carriages.

"Firs' Years Over 'Ere! All Firs' Years Come Here!" A loud voiced boomed over the voices of the children.

"Whoa." Sirius stood open mouthed.

"He's huge!" James exclaimed his face alive with excitement.

"He's giant!" Sirius stared with awe-filled disbelief.

"He's Hagrid!" Katrina shouted with a grin on his face.

"Huh?"

"Hagrid!" Katrina ran over and started bouncing up and down talking to the huge, giant, person named Hagrid.

"And she knows this how?" James asked, turning to Sirius.

"She said she has a sister and two brothers in Gryffindor, here. They must've told her." Sirius shrugged.

James raised an eyebrow, "You remembered that."

"What?"

"Nothing."  
"Let's go find a boat, then."

A/N: Hi, LilyxJamesFan here. Thanks for the reviews! Even though there weren't that many… oh well. Anyway, chapter 3 won't be up for a while because I've only written about 3 lines of it, so ya. But this chapter is pretty long for my standards so deal . Also, is slow on my computer because either I have the wrong web browser or it's a very traffic-y website the my computer can't handle. Probably the latter. But I do have an account of that may be updated sooner (LilyJamesFan). Wow, this is a long authors note…

-Bye


End file.
